Leif the Echidna
Leif Castor Martin is a green, 17 year-old anthropomorphic echidna from the Helix Dimension with a boisterous and occasionally devious personality. His defining traits include his ability to trick most people into nearly anything and his botanokinesis, or ability to manipulate plants. He is the twin brother of Vito the Echidna, younger brother of Amber the Echidna and he is also the cousin of Oliver the Echidna, who in coincidentally his best friend. His powers were inherited from his father's side of the family, whose sister is Orango's mother. As a member of the Helixides, he is a part of a rebellion against E.O.S and the general government in his world. He is rebelling because of the house killed his parents, which he knew was arson, but was reported as an accident in a part of a major government cover-up. Concept and Creation Leif was originally created by SoupyJellyfish'' ''in late 2011. He was inspired by Manic from ''Sonic Underground ''and Duncan from the ''Total Drama ''TV series. He has been through a total of five redesigns, the first, second and third redesigns only changed his age and the odd physical feature, while the fourth redesign completely changed his backstroy, and the fifth refined on the fourth. For a very short time, before the fourth redesign, Leif was on the verge of extinction since making him a hedgehog would have turned him into Manic and that he was in the middle of a major redesign, where it seemed implausible for him to come from another dimension and therefore unable to exist (according to game canon, at least). Appearance Physical Appearance Attire Personality Coming some time in the future. History Coming some time in the future. Relationships Vito the Echidna Leif's relationship with his twin brother can be described as a sibling rivalry on steroids. They try to best the other in anything that they do and insult each other constantly. Leif likes to go out of his way to get into Vito's way. Secretly, Leif is somewhat scared of his brother because he has toxikinesis: one of his main weaknesses, and he can create snakes, his greatest physical fear, with this ability. Oliver the Echidna The two of them are, despite being cousins, as close as brothers and spend much of their time with each other. Leif plays the role of the 'big brother' in the relationship, reining in Orango when he needs to be. He is also, with the use of his trickery, can coerce Orango into doing what he says easily. Leif feels as though he has to be the role model for Orango because of his naivety, and cherishes this role because he himself never had a role model to look up to. Affiliates Powers and Abilities Botanokinesis Leif has the ability to manipulate and generate plant life to form attacks. These can range from vines to strangle his opponents to thorns which can stab his opponents. Leif tends to attack his foes until they cannot fight back with sufficient strength to cause harm. Trickery He is famous in the back streets as a legendary snitch, being able to trick even the wariest of people. Leif uses mind games, illusions and smooth talking to catch his targets off guard before he makes his move. This can either be stealing at item off of the target or tricking them into giving him cash. He can get into some trouble out there, which is why he brings Orango along to act as though he has many grunts to back him up, when in fact he has none. Weaknesses Toxikinesis His main weakness. People with toxikinesis can burn away his plants with acid and strangle him with poison streams very effectively. He has no way of blocking these forms of attacks and can only surrender to them. Pictures Weird Leif Head (Me).png|I screwed up his jawline :I Quotes Trivia * Leif is the only character created by SoupyJellyfish to have never had their eye colour change. * He has also had the most redesigns out of all of SoupyJellyfish's characters. * Real-life echidnas usually lay one egg at a time, making it unlikely (or even impossible) for Vito and Leif to be twins, but they are anyway. * He has ophidiophobia: the fear of snakes. * After a few months of neglecting their characters, SoupyJellyfish thought that Duncan was Leif's name, and it stuck for a few days before they remembered it again. * Leif can play one song on the piano: Frere Jacques. * Leif is able to speak French, however, as no country resembling France exists in his world, it sounds like absolute gibberish to everyone else. Category:Males Category:Echidnas Category:Neutral Category:Elemental Abilities